Amor Além Fronteiras
by Meriu
Summary: Um dia especial para alguns, uma noite qualquer na solitária vida do ninja loiro hiperativo... Isto é, até o surgimento de uma estranha jovem ruiva. - One-shot - Especial Dia das Mães! -


_Disclaimer: _Naruto não me pertence e sim ao Kishimoto-san. Caso contrário, o Uzumaki não seria órfão e o mangá viraria um shoujo... x.x

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Amor Além Fronteiras**_

**One-shot**

O ninja hiperativo número um de Konoha fitava ao horizonte com um olhar plácido enquanto a luz do crepúsculo se refletia belamente através de seus olhos azuis, deixando-os com um leve aspecto alaranjado.

Mais um dia em sua vida que passava. Um dia que se arrastara solitariamente assim como tantos outros e onde não houve nem ao menos a distração do treinamento – por ordem de Jiraya, devido ao treino exaustivo do dia anterior –.

Suspirou, passando a mãos sobre os fios loiros, levantando-se do pequeno morro em que se encontrava. Bem, talvez desse uma volta pelo festival que estava acontecendo na vila próxima.

"Ora, ora, o que uma criança como você faz sentado em um lugar como este vendo uma cena tão deprimente como essa?" – questionou uma voz logo atrás do rapaz, fazendo-o se sobressaltar, assustado.

Ele não sentira ninguém se aproximando. Cauteloso ele se voltou em posição de ataque, fitando à figura a sua frente com os olhos abertos, assustados.

Era uma bela mulher de aparência jovem, por volta dos 34 anos, vestida com um vestido claro e longo. Um sorriso maroto e ao mesmo tempo gentil brincava em sua face adornada por longos cabelos ruivos e olhos azuis com um brilho profundo que em muito lembravam os do próprio Uzumaki.

O loiro relaxou, soltando um suspiro aliviado.

"Ah nee-chan, você me assustou aparecendo deste jeito!" – exclamou, fitando-a com seu sorriso costumeiro.

"Gomen nee!" – pediu, divertida – "Não imaginei que estaria tão distraído assim." – afirmou, fitando-o calmamente, parando o olhar sobre a bandana na testa do mesmo – "Ora, você é um ninja de Konoha, garoto?" – questionou, com um sorriso animado.

Os dedos se moveram para o hitaiate, arrumando-o com uma expressão orgulhosa.

"HAI!" – exclamou – "Meu nome é Uzumaki Naruto e sou o melhor ninja da minha vila! Um dia, com certeza, hei de me tornar o Hokage!" – afirmou com um sorriso confiante nos lábios.

A ruiva o fitou de maneira carinhosa com um sorriso discreto na face. Em alguns passos, cruzou a distância que a separava de Naruto colocando uma das mãos sobre a cabeça do mesmo.

"Você é alguém forte." – sussurrou, sorrindo gentilmente – "Eu acredito que você, mais do que qualquer um, tem a capacidade de alcançar todos os seus sonhos..." – adicionou.

Os olhos azuis de Naruto se levantaram, encarando com assombro a curiosa figura que o fitava. Aquele toque lhe era tão...

"No entanto..." – e um sorriso maroto se abriu na face da ruiva – "Você ainda tem muito chão pela frente, garoto." – afirmou, bagunçando os cabelos loiros do ninja.

"Heihei..." – Naruto protestou, distanciando-se.

A jovem riu, assistindo a tentativa do Uzumaki de arrumar os cabelos novamente.

"Você é bem estranha, nee-chan." – observou, emburrado – "Aliás, qual o seu nome?" – questionou, fitando-a interrogativo.

"Bem..." – murmurou, com o indicador sobre o queixo, pensativa – "Creio que isso eu não possa te dizer!" – redargüiu, com um olhar brincalhão.

O Uzumaki lhe lançou um olhar claramente descrente.

"É... Você é realmente estranha, nee-chan..." – contemplou, suspirando.

"Ahahaha, na verdade você não é o primeiro que me fala algo desse tipo." – disse, risonha – "Inclusive, creio que foi alguém de Konoha que me disse isso..." – observou, com um sorriso singelo.

"Mesmo? Você conhece pessoas de Konoha?" – questionou, assombrado.

"Ah, sim, sim. Conheço várias." – afirmou – "Inclusive, as duas pessoas que me são mais importantes são nativas de lá." – adicionou, com um olhar levemente melancólico.

Apesar do olhar triste, a mulher possuía em seus lábios um sorriso doce e amável que transmitia a Naruto a sensação de um amor pleno e incondicional. Um sorriso que por mais que ele não conhecesse, era o mais próximo do que ele conseguia imaginar como sendo o sorriso típico de uma mãe.

Ela fechou os olhos, abrindo o sorriso maroto novamente.

"Aliás, o que você vai fazer hoje, hein?" – perguntou, observando-o.

"Nada." – retrucou o loiro, dando nos ombros – "Pensei em talvez ir ao festival, mas não sei..." – murmurou, com um olhar baixo.

Ele odiava festivais, tanto quanto gostava. Era triste ver tanta gente junta, brincando com amigos e familiares enquanto ele, nunca tinha ninguém, sempre se encontrava só.

"Bem... Se você quiser, posso te acompanhar, o que você acha?" – perguntou a ruiva, apontando para si mesma.

Um sorriso animado se abriu na face do Uzumaki.

"Verdade, nee-chan? Tem certeza?!" – exclamou, eufórico.

"Lógico! Por que não?" – disse, divertida.

"Ah, imaginei que talvez você quisesse a companhia de outra pessoa, não sei..." – replicou, incerto.

E novamente, ela sorriu. Um sorriso misterioso que talvez dissesse muito mais do que aparentava.

"É óbvio que é a sua companhia que eu quero, garoto." – afirmou – "Se não fosse assim, eu não teria me oferecido para ir junto com você não é?" – questionou, logicamente.

"Você está certa..." – murmurou, ainda descrente.

"Sem contar que você tem cara de ser bem ruim em jogos de barracas..." – observou, com um sorriso maldoso – "Aposto que vai ser fichinha ganhar de você, garoto." – provocou, virando-se de lado, fitando a reação do Uzumaki de soslaio.

A chama do desafio surgiu nos olhos claros, fazendo-o estender o punho fechado para a ruiva.

"Eu com certeza vou ganhar de você, nee-chan!!" – exclamou, entusiasmado.

"É o que vamos ver..." – retrucou, sorrindo marota – "Porque, com certeza, eu vou chegar primeiro!" – exclamou, correndo em direção a vila.

"Oe, matte!!" – exclamou Naruto, partindo atrás da misteriosa mulher.

Ao chegarem no festival – a ruiva em primeiro e Naruto logo atrás reclamando que não valera – ambos partiram para as barracas de jogos onde o loiro se assombrara com a boa mira da acompanhante e a força que a mesma possuía.

"Nee-chan, você daria uma ótima ninja!" – exclamou, animado, tendo como resposta um sorriso simples da mulher.

Após inúmeros jogos e corridas para lá e para cá, a fome começou a apertar e ambos se fitaram de forma sincronizada.

"Ramen?" – questionaram um para o outro, abrindo os olhos, espantados, rindo em seguida.

Ambos caminharam até a primeira barraca de ramen e pediram dois potes, caminhando enquanto comiam, em seguida.

"Você também gosta de ramen?" – questionou a mulher com a boca levemente cheia, fitando-o de soslaio.

"Hai, hai." – afirmou, animado – "É o que eu mais como! Vira e mexe eu ia ao Ichiraku Ramen com Iruka-sensei. O ramen de lá é insuperável!" – exclamou, divertido.

Ela sorriu.

"Concordo plenamente. Nunca comi ramen melhor do de lá. Eu visitava bastante o local quando estava em Konoha." – comentou, divertida – "Vai bastante lá com seu sensei?" – perguntou, curiosa.

"Hai!" – afirmou.

E após isso passou a contar sobre tudo o que ele fazia, sobre a vez que eles e seus colegas de time tentaram usar o ramen como desculpa para ver o rosto de seu sensei Kakashi – algo que fez a ruiva sorrir balançando a cabeça levemente murmurando algo como 'Esse Kakashi...' e Naruto suspirar tristemente ao se lembrar de seu colega fugitivo, Sasuke –.

A noite passou rapidamente com os dois competindo e conversando sobre diversas coisas, apesar de que a jovem pouco dizia, apenas fazendo pequenos comentários enquanto ouvia com um sorriso satisfeito, as histórias do loiro.

"Nee, nee-chan..." – observou Naruto, sentado sobre o galho de uma árvore próxima da entrada da vila, descansando junto da ruiva.

"Hai?" – questionou, com as costas apoiada na árvore em que o ninja se encontrava.

"Porque está acontecendo este festival?" – perguntou, intrigado.

"Bem, é que hoje é um dia especial..." – disse, sorrindo gentilmente – "Hoje, é dia das mães." – explicou, fitando os olhos azuis do Uzumaki que se abriram em espanto.

Rapidamente o garoto pulou da árvore, passando a correr em seguida.

"Eu já volto! Não saia daí!" – exclamou, sorrindo.

Ela piscou algumas vezes, sem entender e deu nos ombros, meneando a cabeça levemente.

Em pouco tempo Naruto voltou carregando consigo uma grande rosa branca.

"Hai!" – exclamou, oferecendo a rosa para a ruiva – "Feliz dia das mães, nee-chan!" – disse, sorridente.

Os olhos azuis se abriram em espanto.

"O... O que?" – questionou, surpresa, segurando a rosa, incerta.

"Bem, eu sempre quis dizer isso." – confidenciou, com um olhar baixo – "Mas eu nunca tive muito contato com mulheres mais velhas e das poucas que tive, acho que você é a primeira que aparenta ter a idade aproximada que eu imagino que minha mãe teria, então..." – e sorriu.

Um sorriso carregado de uma angústia palpável causada pelo fato de nunca ter tido a chance de conhecer efetivamente seus familiares e de não poder lembrar do que era – se é que um dia tivera – o carinho de uma mãe.

Os olhos claros da ruiva ficaram rasos e em um impulso ela o abraçou fortemente, passando as mãos sobre a cabeça de Naruto. Este, por sua vez, em um primeiro instante se assustou, porém logo passou a aproveitar o calor gostoso que aquele abraço lhe proporcionava.

_"Então era esta a sensação..."_ – pensou, com um sorriso doce nos lábios.

"Garoto, você realmente sabe surpreender as pessoas." – observou a ruiva, se afastando calmamente enquanto enxugava as lágrimas que teimaram em escapar de seus olhos.

"Eu sou conhecido como o ninja número um em surpreender os outros." – retrucou sorrindo divertido com as mãos atrás da cabeça.

"E eu entendo perfeitamente o porquê." – afirmou a mulher, com um sorriso maroto.

"Bem, já está tarde. Acho que eu preciso ir..." – observou, fitando a lua alta no céu – "Provavelmente o ero-sennin está me procurando... Ou perdido em algum lugar, bebendo..." – disse, com um suspiro conformado fazendo a jovem rir.

"Típico." – murmurou, divertida – "Pois bem, foi um prazer conhecê-lo." – disse, estendendo-lhe a mão.

"O prazer foi meu, nee-chan!" – afirmou o loiro, sorrindo enquanto dava a mão para a ruiva – "Te vejo novamente?" – perguntou, divertido.

"Hum... não sei. É provável que não..." – disse, pensativa – "Mas quem sabe." – observou, dando nos ombros.

"Ok então. Até mais!" – exclamou, correndo floresta à dentro enquanto ela acenava.

Repentinamente ele parou, voltando-se rapidamente com um ar curioso.

"Nee, quem são as suas duas pessoas especiais que são de Konoha?" – perguntou, com clara dúvida no olhar.

Os olhos azuis se abriram levemente e uma sombra se formou nos mesmo enquanto um sorriso brincava em sua face silenciosa.

"Ah, bem..." – balbuciou Naruto, percebendo que mais uma vez ela não responderia – "Então até!" – exclamou, passando a correr novamente.

Então a voz lhe veio aos ouvidos, como um leve sussurro carregado pelos ventos...

"Meu marido... e meu filho."

"Eh...?"

O loiro estancou, virando-se para fitar a ruiva. Esta, no entanto, sumira sem deixar qualquer vestígio.

Meneou a cabeça, correndo em direção ao acampamento, encontrando Jiraya que o fitou irritado.

"Ora Naruto! Te procurei a noite inteira, onde diabos você estava?" – perguntou com um quê de preocupação na voz.

"Ah, desculpe, estava dando uma volta no festival." – disse, sorrindo sem graça.

O ero suspirou, coçando a cabeça levemente.

"Ok, ok..." – murmurou, sentando-se próximo de uma árvore.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio ouvindo apenas o crepitar das chamas da fogueira que haviam feito.

"Nee, ero-sennin..." – murmurou o Uzumaki.

"Hai?" – perguntou, fitando à figura de pé, próxima à fogueira.

"Onde estamos mesmo?" – perguntou, fitando-o calmamente.

"Ah...Bem, aqui costumava ser próximo do país do redemoinho." – disse, pensativo – "Por quê?" – questionou, com um olhar calmo.

Um sorriso se abriu na face de Naruto e este voltou seus olhos para a lua que se encontrava firme no céu.

"Por nada... Realmente... Nada." – afirmou, com um olhar tranqüilo fitando a lua branca que se abria inteira como uma rosa branca e pura que transmitia o amor além de qualquer fronteira.

--

Independente da distância, de 'ondes' e 'quandos';

Seja na felicidade ou na tristeza,

nos seus momentos de glória ou de solidão,

Seja na vida ou na morte;

Eu estarei lá.

Te apoiarei, te ajudarei e em você sempre acreditarei.

Afinal, acima de tudo e de todos,

ou de qualquer obstáculo que haja entre nós,

Eu sou sua _mãe_.

E um amor tal como este, acredite...

Não possui fronteiras, _meu garoto_.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Notas da autora:**

Yoh minna!

Faz tanto tempo que eu não posto uma one-shot! o.o'

Bem, uma idéia que há tempos eu queria postar, porque eu realmente adorei a Kushina. XD Eu imagino que essa fic deva ter ocorrido no período em que Naruto passou um tempo fora treinando com o Jiraya... o.o

Enfim, não sei se ficou boa. Na verdade escrevi de última hora e acabei nem revisando muito bem (deve estar com erros e etc...), espero que me desculpem. o.ov

Uma singela homenagem a todas as mães que, apesar de ter seu dia comemorado hoje, sempre devem ser lembradas com gratidão – afinal mãe é mãe –.

Espero que tenham gostado! Dúvidas, angústias, críticas e sugestões à vontade! XD

Ah sim... **nee-chan** é uma forma japonesa de chamar mulheres de aparência jovem (e que o Naruto tem costume de usar).

**matte **seria algo como 'espera'.

e a **rosa branca** significa pureza, paz e amor espiritual (além de ser bonita. X3).

Grata a todos!

Ja ne!

_Meriu (Maio/2008)_


End file.
